


Ladybug: Alternate Ending

by JacoMoss81



Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Alternated Endings [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Damocles Uses His Brain, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: What happens if Marinette didn't call Lila out after she discovered she framed her for stealing test answers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Alternated Endings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730962
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Ladybug: Alternate Ending

Marinette couldn't believe it as Miss Bustier pulled out exam test answers in her bag in front of the whole class. It's not like she could have just pulled her out quietly like a normal teacher does.  
Marinette right away knew she was being framed and the only person who would do such a thing was Lila Rossi, she really doesn't like people calling out her lies.  
Now Marinette would just call her out if this was Cannon Marinette but this is Fandom Marinette who is a lot brighter and smarter and knows that Lila wants her to call her out but Lila Rossi will not be getting her way. 

Marinette got out her tweezers to hold the test answers "I'll deal with this,carry on with the lesson and I'll catch up" Marinette left before anyone could say anything and do anything. 

Mr Damocles was playing with Ladybug and Cat Noir action figures when there was a knock at the door, quickly he put the figures into his draw "Come in" he says  
Marinette enters in "Ah Marinette what seems to be the problem?"  
"I'm going to explain everything and you will not interrupt until I'm finished. Understood"  
Damocles nodded and Marinette sat down on the chair  
"I'm being framed for stealing exam test answers"  
"And how do you know your being framed"  
"The answers were planted in my bag" 

"This is serious" Damocles through to himself "Someone is trying to make Marinette look bad. But who would do such a thing?"  
"Marinette thank you for bringing this to my attention and I'm guessing you don't know who framed you then"  
"Lila Rossi"

"Lila Rossi? She seems like a normal person to me"  
Marinette shook her head "Ha, you have no idea, i'll explain but I need to go back to the very beginning"  
"Well go on"

"It started on the first day Lila came in telling stories about knowing famous celebrities and I saw her hanging out with Adrien and I was getting super jealous as any person who flirts with Adrien so I follow Lila where she brought a fox necklace which she got off the book that Adrien took form Gabriel's safe which got him removed from school"  
"She wanted to show she was a Miraculous holder saying she is better than Ladybug, then Ladybug showed up and gave her a right telling off about lying about being her friend, afterwards I realise that Lila was lying about pretty much everything"

"So You and Adrien both know and keep this to yourself"  
"I try telling Alya, but she just says I'm just jealous because she hangs out with Adrien and Adrien won't say anything because he doesn't want Lila to be akumatized again also there his thing that making a bad person has never turned then into a good person"  
Damocles stars at Marinette "Before you say anything, Adrien was raised by people who didn't want him to be a normal person, to hang out with other kids his age. I'm certain that the word Friend to Gabriel is like the F Word to everyone else"

"Seriously?" said Damocles  
"I know and I would do anything to get Adrien out of that prison that is his home but until Mr Astruc gives us braincells nothing can be done"  
"Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mr Astric isn't writing this it's Mr Moss"

"Well the good thing about this is we have brains also when Lila came back she threaten to take my friends away from me and to make sure that Adrien never fell in love with me and Hawk Moth sense my sadness and tried to akumatized me"  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"No one believe me"  
"Im sorry and I'm going to change that by calling Lila's Mum because something tells me she never left Paris" 

\--------------------------------------Miss Bustier's Class-------------------------------------------------------  
For everybody else they were worried for Marinette as they knew something was wrong as she wasn't the person to cheat on tests.  
Adrien was super worried for his Princess, he had a feeling this was Lila and was starting to have regrets about his High Road. He did wish he was more like Scarlet Adrien from Scarlet Lady AU.  
Lila was not happy that her plan wasn't going as she wanted to as she plan on Marinette being called out, she would say something to get her attention, she would call her out, Miss Bustier would sent them both to Principal Damocles Office, she would fake being push down by stars by Marinette, fully getting Damocles on her side then showing him her Grandmothers fake necklace in Marinette locker, Damocles will expel her, all of her friends will hate her, Hawk Moth will akumatized her and she will tell Gabriel Agreste what Marinette did and he will ban Adrien from being around her.  
Except After Bustier called Marinette out everything changed and now she had no idea what was happening. 

The front door opened and Marinette came in like nothing happened. "Marinette are you ok?"  
"Perfectly fine" she sat down in her seat  
"So where were you?"  
"Talking to Damocles who is about to finish a long overdue call with Lila's Mum"

At that moment time stop for Lila Rossi she felt more anger that that moment than at any moment of her thinking of her hated for Ladybug "How dare she bring my Mother into this" she head in her head  
Damocles came in seconds after looking supercross "Lila Rossi you are in so much trouble"  
"Why I didn't do anything"  
"According to your Mum, you have been staying at home because the school has been closed due to the fact that Ladybug and Cat Noir are terrible heroes who can't do their job"  
The class went into uproar with everyone yelling at Lila, defending Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
Lila looked at Marinette who was happily talking to Adrien who was gigging at what she said  
"I can still make them hate Marinette" she said to herself  
She brought her tears to her face soon people were asking what was wrong with Lila "Marinette stole my Grandmother's necklace and has it in her locker"

"Lila this isn't the cannon universe where everyone is blithering idiots' said Damocles  
"It's true" said Marinette "Because Cannon Marinette would just call you out which I'm guessing you want but because I'm Fandom Marinette I did it probably by telling an adult, beside what did the necklace looked like?"  
"Well it was Orange"  
"It was the necklace you use to pretend your Volpina before Ladybug called you out"  
"How did you know" Lila put her hands over mouth, gasps were heard all around her "YOU LIED" 

"Ha that's how Lila lies come out" said Adrien  
"Still wondering what were whole plan was with framing me" 

Lila stood up from her seat "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" she started to walk towards Marinette, red steam started to come out of her face "I had this whole plan framing you for stealing the test answers, pushing me down the stars and having the necklace in your locker, then you will be expelled, Hawk Moth will akumatized you then I tell Gabriel about everything you done and he will ban you from seeing Adrien which means that is one less person that Adrien can hand out with until the only person Adrien can see is me"

Adrien removed his shirt and handed it to Marinette "Keep this safe"  
He then walked towards Lila and punch her right in the face "YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU TRIED TO GET MY PRINCESS AKUMATIZED"  
Lila froze in spot as Adrien pounce on her yelling in her face "You tried to get Marinette akumatized, I'll threw you in prison because I am Adrien Agreste"

Adrien stood up "Every time you make a move on Marinette, know that I will be there for here, projecting her from the dangers of the world, I'm her knight in shining armour, she smells like sweets, sugar and all things nice"  
"Okay?" said Marinette "Thank you Adrien for that lovely speech and because Lila was so in focus on listing to Adrien it gave me time to call the rozzers and hold on beyond there here"  
Suddenly flashing blue and red lights appeared. Roger and his men came in pushing Lila to the ground handcuffing her "You're going to spend a long time behind bars. 

Lila was taken away by the rozzers kicking and screaming.  
No one said anything until "How did we believe her?"  
"Because everyone is an idiot" relied Marinette  
Marinette looked at Adrien "So I'm your Princess?" she said while crossing her arms. 

Adrien looked at Marinette "Well you see" his mind went blank has he started to think of all the times he called Marinette Princess but the only time he has ever call her Princess is when he's Cat Noir and by the time he was out of his throughs Marinette was right by his face, she brought her face to his ear and whispered "Come by my house tonight Kitty. We can have an Anime Marathon".

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something a little different with 4th wall breaking as there is a huge different between our cannon and fandom versions of ML Characters. 
> 
> The next story will be the next chapter of Miraculous Interruptions which is The Evillustrator which sees Lady Noir from a different dimension helps out Marinette and Cat Noir during the date scene.


End file.
